


And Then, There Were Two

by mochipii



Series: Captain and Commander [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Tea Shop Owner Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), another fluff, cat dads eruri, daily life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochipii/pseuds/mochipii
Summary: Cat dads Eruri and their cat sons.Please, enjoy!
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Captain and Commander [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133537
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	And Then, There Were Two

Erwin finished dressing and went downstairs to help out in the shop. He's now able to help out full time even when he only did it with one hand. He stayed in the kitchen, preparing the sandwiches the way Levi taught him. He's lucky Levi's tea shop only served quick and easy to make food, like sandwiches. He adapted and mastered the skill in no time, with one hand only.

At the moment the shop had eight different kinds of sandwiches for customers to choose from. The meat filling would be done by Levi, he would marinade the meat at night in different kind of spices, cooked them in the morning and Erwin could assembled them as requested by the customers. Levi would solely in charge with the brewing and preparation of the tea in the front counter of the shop.

After the war, Levi left the military and opened a tea shop, something he was dreaming about for a long time. He went to see Erwin and offered him to stay with him in the shop, rather than wasting his money living on his apartment alone in the city and paying a full time nurse to attend to him. By then, Erwin had received multiple organ transplant surgeries after Return to Shiganshina Battle and his life is dependent to various medication that would always ensure his body doesn't reject the new organs. Erwin accepted the offer and they had been living together ever since.

A sudden complication happened when an unexpected infection came to one of those organs, Erwin had to had emergency surgery. After years of behaving, one of those organs decided to act up and almost killed Erwin. Levi closed his shop for almost two weeks to fully cared for Erwin. 

He did all of these by himself, running the shop and tending to Erwin and all his medical needs, going with him on all of his hospital check ups. Erwin asked him once why he wouldn't hire someone to help run the shop so it could stay open even when Levi's not there. Levi just snorted and said that he doesn't like people touching his stuff.

Erwin received a strict training from Levi, before he fully allowed him to help in the kitchen. Levi had to admit that having Erwin around helped him a lot. He could served his customers faster than before.

*****

Erwin out in the back receiving incoming stocks from Reeve's Company, check marking every items and their qty based on the list he received from Levi. Levi himself left this morning leaving Erwin in charge in receiving this week's stock delivery. They always closed the shop during delivery day so it wouldn't interfere with serving the customers, remembering they run the shop themselves.

The delivery guy went back to the back of his cart to unload the last items he had on his list. A jumbo size bag of cat food, cat litter and a new cat bed, bigger than the one they already had.

"Wait, Sir. I think there's a mistake here. We usually ordered the regular size of cat food and litter and we don't order this cat bed," Erwin told the delivery guy.

The delivery guy looked at Erwin in confusion and flipped his own list and went to show him, "Well, Sir. I'm just delivering the items listed here,"

Erwin took the list from his hand and saw that at the bottom of that list is Levi's handwriting giving note to change the cat food and litter bag to jumbo size and one big sized cat bed.

Erwin nodded in confusion. He excused himself inside to retrieve the money Levi left at the register for today's delivery. He counted the money and it's exactly the amount written on the invoice. So, Levi had planned this additional purchase.

*****

Levi came back to the shop thirty minutes later when Erwin's tidying up today's delivery, accompanied by the black cat. He sniffed every single item on the floor and clawing at the meat bags trying to get a taste. Erwin managed to put the meats in the cold storage first before moving on to the other things.

He had his back to the back door and greeted Levi while putting things on the regular storage shelves, "Hey, Levi. Finally you're back. I wanted to ask you about the change you made to the delivery list today,"

A small meow answered him. Erwin froze and turned around to the sight of Levi standing at the door with a cat carrier on his hand. Inside, there's a yellow fluffy cat sitting quietly.

"Levi, what is that?"

Levi put the carrier on the counter and opened the door to let the cat out. Their black cat immediately jumped up on the counter and sniffed the air around. When the yellow cat stepped forward, the black cat moved a step back, cowered and hissed at the yellow cat. The yellow cat didn't seemed to be intimidated, he took another step forward sniffed the cowering black cat and started to licked his face.

Erwin approached the counter and watched the two cats interact.

"Levi..."

"Erwin, meet our new cat,"

"Our new cat?"

"This cat had been leaving dead rats by the backdoor for three days in a row. So, I thought we could use his skill and keep this shop rodent free," Levi explained.

Erwin stared at Levi in disbelief, he was about to open his mouth to ask some more when Levi continued his explanation.

"So, this morning I decided to take him to the vet for a check up and vaccine shot. I made a stop at Reeve's office for additional purchase for the cat,"

Erwin nodded, "Okay, then,"

They both continued putting the stocks to their proper storages while the cat sniffed and played around the kitchen.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> So, these Eruri and cats stories are inspired by the many fanarts of them with cats or them as cats where the cats' physical characteristics correspond to Eruri themselves.  
> Also an additional background story on how Erwin was after RtS battle.
> 
> This Eruri + cats also appeared on my Pikuhan series and, yes, they're living in the same timeline.


End file.
